


En un pueblo pequeño.

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Polar (2019)
Genre: Alpha!Duncan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Adam, Omegaverse, Relación abusiva, Un poco de violencia, Violencia Intrafamiliar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Adam Towers x Duncan Vizla x Le ChiffreAdam está saliendo de una relación abusiva con el alfa Le Chiffre, lo que menos quiere cuando se muda lejos es encontrar a su pareja destinada, pero para un Omega embarazado las opciones se ven limitadas.Historia autoconclusiva.
Relationships: Duncan Vizla /Adam Towers, Le Chiffre/Adam Towers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. 1

Había dos opciones. Adam miró la maleta que estaba sobre la cama, a medio llenar de ropa y cosas de valor como documentos, fotografías, su laptop. La primera era que estaba siendo irracional, tal vez Jean sí había cambiado, pero no podía hacerlo tan rápido como Adam esperaba, después de todo era un proceso complicado.

La segunda, era mucho menos esperanzadora, que Jean jamás cambiaría, ni por él, ni por el bebé que quizás Adam llevaba en el vientre. Si ese era el caso debía llenar la maleta y largarse ahora, antes de que el Alfa volviera. Antes de que lo detuviera, antes de que perdiera su oportunidad, de que fuera adoctrinado por su amor, como le había pasado antes, para creer que Jean sería menos violento, menos abusivo, menos… Jean.

Pero, si no estaba esperando, quizás podía darle más tiempo para mostrarle que sí quería ser un hombre nuevo, el hombre con él que Adam querría tener una familia, el hombre que merecía ser su refugio luego de que aquella maldita loca casi lo matara. Había dejado de ser un omega empoderado y capaz y se había convertido en un manojo de nervios que necesitaba ser protegido. Era deplorable. Se sentía perdido, completamente a la deriba entre el amor y la lógica, ese patético juego en el que nunca quiso estar. 

Volvió al baño y levantó la tirita de plástico, miró el indicador y una cruz de color rosa le dio la bienvenida al hecho de que sería padre. Miró una y otra vez la caja para concretar sus resultados, leyendo y releyendo con el corazón en la garganta, no había cabida para dudas.

El resultado fue, por supuesto positivo. 

Imposible. Imposible.

Adam dejó caer la prueba de vuelta en la cajita y se miró al espejo, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por notar algún cambio en su apariencia, su cuerpo no lucía diferente. Seguía delgado y delicado como siempre había sido. Si no fuera porque era la tercera prueba que realizaba ese mismo día jamás creería que… 

De todos los momentos ¿Por qué ahora?

Le había costado mucho decidirse, decidirse a dejar atrás a Jean y todo lo que representaba, su poder, su abuso, sus demandas… Ya se las había arreglado para convencerle de tener sexo sin protección durante el celo, cosa que Adam no quería, incluso si Jean se había asegurado de no ser capaz de morderle… Pero claro que todo lo que podía salir mal había salido mal y ahora estaba esperando un cachorro. En su vientre, dentro de su cuerpo que se deformaría con el paso de los días. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y le mojó la nuca erizando su piel. El miedo se abrió paso poco a poco. 

¡Joder!, no estaba seguro de querer un cachorro. Pero tampoco es que no quisiera sentar cabeza ahora que todos sus otros planes se habían ido por la borda. Pero no con Jean.

Ahora sólo tendría la puerta abierta para justificar lo que siempre había deseado. Jean querría casarse, querría que su vida juntos fuera permanente, justo ahora que Adam al fin se había armado de valor para terminar con ello, para huir. De alguna forma la maleta terminó debajo de la cama de nuevo. No se iría hoy. Lo sabía.

La ansiedad llevó sus manos a su cabello, el movimiento era básico y repetitivo pero provocó una chispa de esperanza. 

Un bebé lo cambiaba todo. Un bebé era mucha responsabilidad, era algo enorme,

un monumental cambio en sus vidas… quizás un bebé era lo que Jean necesitaba

para moverse en la dirección correcta. Una voz al fondo de su cabeza, la misma

que le despertaba por las noches cuando soñaba con el ataque, le recordaba que él no era un omega estúpido como para creerse esas mentiras.

Una oportunidad más. Cuando supiera del bebé Jean sería mejor. Sería un buen padre, sería un buen Alfa…

Adam se miró en el espejo de nuevo, ignorando la ligerísima curvatura que ahora veía en su vientre. Ignoró las mordidas en sus hombros, los moretones en su cintura y sus caderas, las horribles marcas que aún dejaban sombra en su cuello. Su cuerpo marcado por tantas malas decisiones. Quizá merecía elegir su propia vida. Su siguiente paso.

Debería decirle. Decirle que ya no podía ser egoísta, que ahora tendrían una vida más de la que hacerse cargo. Como necesitaba una cerveza o un cigarrillo en este momento. Mataría por ambas cosas, pero se limitó a morderse el labio, no sería un riesgo para su hijo.

—Adam ¿En dónde estás?

—En el baño… Ya voy —. Dijo tirando las pruebas de embarazo a la basura y cubriéndolas de un montón de papel y rollos usados de papel higiénico. Su celo no debía llegar hasta finales de ese mes, así que no había forma de que Jean sospechara algo. Sería una sorpresa para él como lo había sido para Adam, pero este sabía bien que Jean no apreciaba las sorpresas, por el contrario, necesitaba tener todo bajo control, su control.

Salió del baño, una camiseta fresca sobre su torso y le sonrió. Tan apuesto, con su cabello perfectamente peinado, un traje de inmaculado color negro y aquella hermosa estructura ósea… Jean era todo lo que Adam siempre quiso en un Alfa, inteligente, rico, con buen gusto, educado, poderoso y con una polla cuyo tamaño era tan impresionante como su forma de usarla. Pero venía con muchas otras características que no apreciaba tanto,; los celos, las manías, los golpes…

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —“Agotador” pensó Adam cuando el alfa se lanzó directo a estrecharle en sus brazos, besando su cuello y bajando sus manos a su trasero, apresando golosamente.

—Agotador —. Susurró antes de besarle los labios. Adam intentó separarse.

—Jean, necesitamos hablar…

—Estoy seguro que puede esperar a que terminemos —. Dijo con un tono que Adam no solía discutir, pero hoy era diferente.

—Jean, por favor, tengo que decirte algo… ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—Shh, está bien, lo hablaremos más tarde —. Remarcó, Adam dudó un segundo y se encontró de espaldas en la cama. Olía a alcohol, eso nunca era bueno. Había instintos que salían con el alcohol que era mejor dejar ocultos.

En segundos había perdido los pantalones y tenía a Jean acariciando su entrada mientras su lengua recorría su pezón izquierdo con un ritmo tan lento que le arrancó un gemido de frustración.

—No, Jean, es importante, tienes que esperar. — Ahí estaba, la máscara perfectamente construida del Alfa se desmoronaba poco a poco. Le dio la vuelta y lo empujó de nuevo contra la cama. Trasero al aire. Escuchó una botella abrirse, lubricante. Jean no iba a esperar por nadie. — Por favor, tengo que decirte que yo…

—Siempre es sobre ti eh… lo único que quiero al llegar a casa es hacerle el amor a mi omega antes de cenar… —Dijo molesto, empujando sus brazo contra su espalda, arrancándole un chillido de dolor. — ¿Puedes dejar de parlotear sobre ti por 5 minutos?

—Lo siento… —Murmuró, sintió dos de los dedos ajenos abrirse paso en su canal apenas lubricado. La realidad es que el gel se sentía bien y el bastardo sabía dónde tocar para tenerlo listo en segundos. Maldita naturaleza omega, o es que el cachorro dentro lo tenía ansioso, caliente incluso contra su voluntad. Sabía que hacían eso.

Jean presionó el agarre en sus brazos lo suficiente para alinearse, sin molestarse en quitarse su costoso traje y lo penetró de una estocada. Adam maldijo, pero esperaba hubiera sido un sonido que pudiera pasar por lujuria. Jean no espero por él, como hacía cuando estaba de mejor humor, su vaivén fue agresivo y egoísta, no pensaba en el pequeño cuerpo que se sacudía debajo de él, pensaba en el orgasmo que logró pasados unos minutos y en anudarlo sin siquiera preguntar si podía hacerlo. Aquella voluptuosa violencia lo dejó al borde, pero era tan perversa que no podría venirse aún si lo hubiera querido. Jean lo besó hasta que el nudo salió de su cuerpo y mientras lo veía desvestirse para ir a dormir Adam decidió dos cosas.

1.- Jean jamás sabría sobre su hijo.

2.- Esa maleta bajo las escaleras pronto estaría llena a rebosar. Se iría al día siguiente, no importa que. Y no volvería por su propio pie a ser la marioneta de nadie.   



	2. 2

Adam no tenía planes de mudarse a un pueblo como Triple Oaks jamás, mucho menos con 4 meses de embarazo, era pequeño, aburrido y hacía tanto maldito frío que estaba seguro de que si el estrés postraumático no lo mataba lo harían la monotonía o la hipotermia. Había una tienda de víveres, una de ropa y una de articulos en general, una biblioteca y un restaurante, nada más y nada menos. Todos iban a los mismos lugares, todos los niños a las mismas escuelas, todos sabían el nombre de todos y nada era un secreto por mucho tiempo.

Era el lugar de sus pesadillas, él era una rata de ciudad, amante de la fiesta, el licor, los bares, las cenas, galerías y sobre todo de pasar de cama en cama con gente que no volvería a ver jamás. Claro que, en retrospectiva, era eso lo que lo tenía donde estaba ahora.

Si no hubiera sido tan abierto a todas las experiencias no habría estado a punto de morir ahorcado en las manos de esa perra loca que gustaba de matar a los hombres que se jodía como una maldita Mantis religiosa. Apenas había salido con vida, había perdido la voz unos meses, pasó un año antes de que todos los médicos estuvieran seguros de que no había daño neurológico. Miles de dólares en terapia se habían asegurado de que pudiera dormir, incluso tener cosas alrededor del cuello como su bufanda verde favorita, pero jamás podría volver a tener sexo con una mujer, de eso estaba seguro y podía vivir tranquilo con esa idea.

Y luego Jean, que parecía competir con ella en quién dejaba a Adam con peores marcas para el resto de su vida. Jean se las había arreglado para dejarlo con el niño que llevaba dentro, así que no era difícil saber quién ganaba esa competencia.

Fue por casi en un impulso que se mudó a Montana, decidió encontrar el pueblo más lejano y aburrido y sin pensarlo compró una cabaña que se veía de lo más acogedora en las orillas de un lago, no estaba nada mal si ignorabas el mortal invierno que la tenía, como ahora, enterrada en casi un metro de nieve.

Maldita sea la hora en que decidió seguir adelante con eso, ahora tenía el culo congelado en su casa que más que acogedora le era extraña. Podía poner todos sus sensuales cuadros, muebles de lujo y bonitos tapetes y cortinas, pero seguía siendo rústico y desconocido. Lo odiaba, pero odiaba los recuerdos de Nueva York mucho más. 

Quizás si hubiera un Alfa que valiera la pena podría hacer de la cosa algo más agradable, pero sabía que la gente de esos pueblos tenía una idea anticuada de los omega como él, querían bodas y cachorros. Aunque ¿por qué no? Después de todo ya no tenía trabajo y tampoco pareja, sería la vida nueva, tranquila que buscaba. Una vida de acostarse temprano para dormir y de despertar tarde. En la que no había nada más que hacer, ni lo habría si no hacía algo al respecto. 

Pero en el fondo sabía que nadie querría casarse con alguien como él, promiscuo, caliente, independiente, experimentado y roto y con un cachorro de 4 meses ya cocinándose en su vientre, remarcándole como todas las cosas terribles que había pensado antes eran ciertas. Ninguno de esos Alfa querría cuidar hijos ajenos o un omega menos que virgen a su lado.

Así que prefería acostumbrarse a la soledad y al frío, ese maldito frío. Tenía su libro, después de todo, la idea de finalmente dedicarse a escribir novelas como había soñado desde niño, de crear mundos increíbles con solo la punta de sus dedos y su teclado. Tenía suficientes ahorros y no es como que hubiera mucho en que gastar en Triple Oaks, así que el dinero le duraría una vida cómoda durante varios años.

— ¿Cómo que no puede llegar hasta el lunes? ¿Tiene una idea de lo que me están cobrando por su servicio? —Gruñó irritado a la voz del teléfono. — No… Mire no sé qué tenga que hacer, pero no puedo estar sin internet, trabajo desde casa…

Lo que faltaba, por la nieve el servicio de internet se negaba a enviar un técnico para la instalación hasta el próximo lunes, con la esperanza de que para entonces las tormentas de nieve se hubieran calmado. Eso significaba tres días más aislados del mundo. No había ni un cine en ese maldito pueblo. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera para no volverse loco las próximas 72 horas? Colgó el teléfono con ira, pero al menos tenía señal. ¿Cómo podían estas personas vivir así?

Fue a la sala de estar y se puso las botas, el abrigo, guantes, y un gorro de lana. Joder, incluso salir le tomaba casi media hora. Recordaba que cerca de la tienda en la que había comprado víveres había una arcaica máquina que rentaba películas en DVD. A falta de nada mejor que hacer para pasar los próximos días supuso que tendría que rezar porque alguien hubiera actualizado los títulos de la máquina en los últimos años.

Salió de casa, sus pasos provocando un suave chirrido en la nieve mientras caminaba hasta su auto. A lo lejos, en la casa vecina vio llegar una camioneta. Sabía que tenía un vecino, pero en la semana que llevaba viviendo ahí no le había visto ni una vez. Tampoco había ido a presentarse, así que Adam asumió que no le interesaba conocer a su vecino, y por lo tanto el sentimiento era mutuo, supuso que si realmente quisiera saber podría preguntarle a alguien.

Condujo hasta el pueblo, compró un par de películas de la máquina, con más títulos de los que esperaba pero nada que pudiera competir con el Netflix en su tableta, y entró a la cafetería por algo de comer, ya había salido de la calidez de su nuevo hogar, al menos se engañaría pensando que había salido a hacer más de un mandado. El aroma a comida grasosa y cubierta de queso y kétchup le envió una señal muy clara al cerebro. Iba a comer fuera. Iba a comer mucho. Ya no dependía de él, era su hijo y los antojos que le provocaban quiénes hablaban.

Se acercó a la barra a ordenar casi salivando de la expectativa

—Buenas tardes, quisiera una hamburguesa con queso y papas para llevar, por favor—. Pidió en la barra, la mesera detrás asintió con una sonrisa y le escribió la orden a un cocinero que tarareaba detrás de una barra.

—Por supuesto cielo, sólo serán unos minutos. ¿Eres nuevo por aquí verdad?— ahí estaba, la pregunta del millón.

—Acabo de mudarme junto al lago.— Dijo tratando de ser amable, si bien no quería ser el tema de chismorreo de la mujer para cualquier cliente aburrido que le siguiera. 

—Oh! Eres vecino de Duncan entonces. No hay mucha gente viviendo en el lago, es especialmente frío en invierno, pero a Duncan le gusta, dice que así nadie lo molesta, pero viene al pueblo casi diario

Así que ese era el nombre de su vecino, Duncan. Era un nombre viejo, ya nadie le ponía así a sus hijos así que asumió que se trataba de un hombre mayor que él.

— ¿Tu Alfa se mudará contigo pronto?

—Oh no, soy soltero. — eso pareció incomodarla, Adam agradeció la ropa holgada y capas de invierno que ocultaban su pequeño vientre, para su sorpresa la negativa pareció animarla después de unos segundos.

— ¿En verdad? ¡No me digas! No tenemos muchos omega solteros por aquí, definitivamente deberías conocer a Duncan. Es el único Alfa soltero en el pueblo, casadero al menos, seguro que se llevarían de maravilla, es un hombre privado pero muy educado…

—Con todo respeto creo que paso. — dijo Adam con expresión cansada, sin saber si lo más deprimente era que querían juntarlo con su vecino viejo y amargado o saber que esa era su única oportunidad de juntarse con un Alfa soltero. Bueno, ahí quedó su sueño de una familia feliz en medio de la nada. No que fuera un sueño plausible, no en su condición.

—Lo siento, a veces hablo de más, claro que es cosa tuya, cielo. Oh, mira eso, la comida estaba lista, serán 4.25, por favor…

Estar solo en casa fue agradable después de ese incómodo intercambio, se sentó en la sala, puso una película en el DVD que por suerte no había tirado y comenzó a comer. Al menos la comida era deliciosa, esperaba que sin competencia se hubieran vuelto aburridos, pero estaba fresca y llena de sabor. 

Pensó en sus posibilidades y en su vecino, el viejo Duncan. Quién sabe, quizás sí podrían ser amigos, después de todo eran los únicos viviendo a las afueras del pueblo, en caso de emergencia era bueno poder contar con un vecino, supuso. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

  
  


~~~~~000~~~~~~

Duncan Vizla vivía de forma un poco más modesta que Adam, le quedaba claro que vivía así porque lo había decidido. Era mayor que él unos veinte años, entrando en sus cincuenta mientras Adam rondaba los treinta y cinco, retirado. Debía ser un hombre que no tenía interés alguno en nada en particular si había decidido retirarse a un pueblito de Montana y no a una casita en Florida, quizás simplemente le gustaba pescar, era algo que el vendedor de su propia casa había anunciado como beneficio de vivir junto al lago. A Adam no le gustaba pescar, mucho menos mientras caminaba por su casa en pijama, con náuseas matutinas que debieron abandonarlo junto con su primer trimestre, mirando el lago congelado y lleno de neblina a apenas unos metros de su propiedad.

¿De qué hablaría con un hombre como Duncan? Quizás podrían hablar del frío, pero hasta para un anciano esa no debía ser la charla más interesante. Lo había visto salir a comprar comida y provisiones una vez a la semana, pero la nieve y la distancia no le dejaban percibir ningún detalle. Era alto, eso lo sabía. Alto y con el cabello entrecano algo largo, curioso para su edad. Siempre vestía de negro, otra curiosidad. Y tenía un perro.

A Adam siempre le habían gustado los perros. Ese era un perro muy bonito, claramente no era de raza pura, pero era una criatura amigable que sacudía la cola a pesar del frío. Un inmenso perro negro, muy parecido al mismo Duncan que lo llevaba consigo siempre que Adam le veía salir de casa. Era tierno en realidad, que tuviera un compañero así si bien Adam por ratos estaba más interesado en conocer al perro que al hombre.

Quizás debería probar hacer galletas, jamás había horneado en su vida pero eso hacen los vecinos en los pueblos pequeños. ¿No? Hornear algo dulce y lo llevarlo como regalo a sus vecinos para parecer amigables. No tenía idea, había crecido en Nueva York y ahí si acaso te regalaban una planta que dejabas en una ventana para que alguien más pudiera regarla en caso de que se te olvidara. A nadie le importaba mucho, conocías a tus vecinos si querías o si compartían con ellos el ajetreo de la vida de ciudad.

Muchas personas creerían que Adam era un buen cocinero solo por ser omega pero las galletas no quedaron bien en su primer intento, el segundo fue más exitoso pero quedaron un poco quemadas de abajo, un par completamente incomibles. Eso era una estupidez, debió comprarlas en la tienda y ya. Suspiro mientras las dejaba en una bandeja y se vestía de nuevo para salir al maldito frío.

Mientras cruzaba la nieve fresca con la bandeja en las manos se dió cuenta de que debía estar muy aburrido. Había pasado la tarde haciendo galletas para hacerse amigo de un desconocido, era una locura. Subió los escalones del pórtico y tocó el timbre con el codo. Escuchó al perro ladrar y luego el inconfundible sonido de patas corriendo por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta.

—Rusty… Rusty, a un lado.— la voz del otro lado de la puerta era gruesa, con un acento marcado que le pareció bastante sexy, un acento Europeo, quizás Polaco o Danés. Cuando la puerta se abrió puso su mejor sonrisa pero se congeló un poco al ver al hombre, incluso con aquella barba tenía un parecido perturbador con Jean. Tanto así que Adam quedó pasmado por un segundo, sintió el impulso de correr, de tirar la bandeja y desaparecer a otro pueblo, pero había una diferencia clave: los ojos. Bueno, ojo sano, amable y cansado. Debió venir antes, joder, no tenía idea de que ese pedazo de Alfa vivía a unos metros.

Duncan era alto y bien constituido. Apuesto, con facciones definidas, bigote y una barba a medio crecer casi completamente blanca, tenía algunas cicatrices en el rostro y usaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo, pero su expresión era de educada confusión y no lucía agresivo. Lucía como alguien que jode muy rico, pensó Adam, alguien que se aferra a ti y te llena de marcas hasta que olvidas tu nombre. Era justo su tipo y eso era completamente injusto.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

— ¡Ah, sí! Soy Adam Towers, acabo de mudarme a la casa de allá y… traje galletas.—Wow, no había podido pensar en nada menos estúpido que decir. Duncan miró el plato, a Adam y empujó suavemente al perro al interior de la casa. Adam podía oír su cola menearse alegremente mientras retrocedía con torpeza y lo dejaban pasar.

—Duncan Vizla… Adelante, prepararé café.

—Con permiso.

Casi se cayó de espaldas cuando Rusty salto para saludarlo, tenía una actitud muy amigable y dócil, era un gigante amable. Duncan de inmediato le dió una palmadita en la espalda.

—Rusty, abajo.

—Hola Rusty. ¿Qué hay? —Respondió Adam con una sonrisa, el perro movió la cola animando y ladró, Duncan lo reprimió de nuevo y el canino retrocedió hasta lo que parecía su cama. Adam quedó algo impresionado por ella. Duncan parecía ser un padre perruno muy entusiasta, Rusty tenía una inmensa cama, perfecta para un caballo pequeño, que ocupaba un buen espacio frente a la chimenea. Tenía un montón de juguetes para morder, de tela y un par de pelotas claramente mordidas y gastadas. La placa con su nombre en su collar tenía forma de hueso y leía “Rusty II”

—Rusty II, ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió con Rusty I?

—Murió. —Dijo el hombre sin dar mayor explicación. Idiota, preguntando esas cosas. 

La casa de Duncan era muy parecida a él. Sobria, limpia, agradable. Parecía que había comprado algunos cuartos en Ikea y los había decorado igual que los de las fotografías de muestra y que sólo con el paso del tiempo los detalles personales habían aparecido, colandose en los rincones. Le daba a la casa un aspecto algo solitario. Siguió al hombre a una cocina sencilla y dejó las galletas en una mesa de madera rústica.

—¿Tomas leche?

—Sólo leche está bien—Dijo Adam. Claro, no podía tomar café, otra de las Miles de cosas que le harían daño al bebé. De forma distraída llevó la mano a su vientre, pero no la dejo ahí mucho tiempo. 

Duncan asintió. Hubo un silencio bastante denso mientras el agua hervía y Duncan volvía con un par de tazas con café soluble y leche caliente. Al menos el café sería mediocre como las galletas. — y… Sr. Vizla, ¿Hace mucho que vive en Triple Oaks?

—Unos cuantos años. 

—¿El invierno es siempre tan malo? —Se atrevió a preguntar. El Alfa le sonrió y por algún motivo eso hizo latir su corazón con fuerza. Cómo cuando estaba en el colegio, como cuando conoció a Jean y eran jóvenes, ingenuos, una tontería. 

—Se pone peor, pronto cerrarán los caminos, así que le recomendaría hacer todas sus compras antes de eso, no podemos recibir alimentos a domicilio si no hay caminos.

—Lo he notado, no he podido ni conseguir que me instalen el WiFi. —Se quejó con un suspiro. Vió a Duncan morder un galleta y sintió muchos nervios. — Disculpará, pero no soy del tipo cocinero, jamás había hecho galletas antes.

—¿Por qué hoy sí? —Preguntó Duncan, pero no dejo de comerla, en realidad la terminó y se llevó una más a la boca. Adam sintió sus mejillas encenderse. 

—No lo sé, supuse que sería amable, quizás debí traer una botella de whisky.

—Sería bueno para el calor. —Confirmó Duncan. Adam asintió y dio un sorbo a su leche, no tomaba nada como eso desde la secundaria. Estaba caliente y le ayudó a recuperarse del frío. Miró al hombre frente a él, se veía de mundo, experimentado, era claramente extranjero, igual que él, pero habían terminado en el lugar más solitario posible, aquél en el que nadie sabría quién eres si decidieras huir y encerrarse en las viejas y anticuadas costumbres de sus habitantes. Él y Duncan eran parecidos en eso. — No parece del tipo que vive en este lugar. ¿Qué hace tan lejos de casa, Sr Towers?

—Adam, sólo Adam. —Dijo sonriendo. Duncan asintió suavemente. — Quería algo diferente, no una gran ciudad, algo pequeño, pero quizás me fuí un poco al extremo. ¿eh? No sé, a veces la ciudad puede ser agotadora.

—Sí. —Confirmó el hombre, mirando pensativo en dirección a su perro pero con la mirada perdida en el pasado. — ¿Trabaja?

—Estoy escribiendo una novela, o intentando. ¿Usted?

—Estoy retirado.

—¿En verdad? No pareces estar en edad.

—Ya no soy tan joven como debo ser para mi línea de trabajo. Es mejor así.

—Supongo que no ganas nada corriendo riesgos innecesarios… En ese sentido yo también estoy retirado. —Se alzó de hombros. — Gracias por recibirme en tu casa.

—Gracias por las galletas. —Dijo sin más, Adam sonrió.

—Lamento que no estén buenas, jamás había usado la cocina de mi casa en la vida. ¿Sabes? tantas cosas que tomar en cuenta, incluso siguiendo instrucciones en video siento que cometí mil errores.

—Para nada… creo que están deliciosas.

Adam sonrió aún más, fuera o no cierto era un gesto amable de su parte. Estar sentado aquella cocina era agradable, especialmente mirando hacia afuera, dónde el frío parecía interminable, dónde su hijo no tenía un padre en la mafia y él no había estado a punto de morir. Todo terminaba siempre igual, con él pensando en la muerte o en Jean, a veces de forma indistinta.

El varonil aroma del Alfa llenando las superficies, lo hacía sentir seguro, feliz… Era algo extraño e inusual, le recordaba a cuando era un niño. Era reconfortante, hogareño. 

—Podría… podría venir mañana, podemos intentar cocinar algo más. 

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

—¿No puedes?

—Los omega tienden a evitarme, especialmente si están en estado, mi aspecto les provoca nerviosismo—. Explicó, aquello era ridículo. Era como no querer saludar a un gran perro lanudo por su tamaño a pesar de verle meneando la cola, muerto de ganas de conocerte. 

— Creí que estaba siendo discreto, supongo que el embarazo se nota más de lo que pensé…

— Oh, no. Es el aroma. Tengo dos hermanos, recuerdo bien el aroma. Por eso sé evitarlos cuando huelen así.

—Te has encontrado puros omega sin cojones. —Dijo Adam, alzando una ceja altanera y Duncan sonrió. — Me provocas muchas cosas, pero nerviosismo no es una de ellas…

Duncan alzó una ceja, curioso. ¿Qué demonios Adam? Estás coqueteando con tu vecino que tienes minutos de conocer… No que pudiera evitarlo, su aroma era irresistible y le gustaba aquella imagen de fuerte Alfa mayor, rudo y capaz pero gentil… Probablemente no era inteligente acostarse con su vecino. Debería detenerse, ahora.

— La honestidad brutal tampoco es común entre los omega, especialmente los que son tan hermosos. —Dijo Duncan y Adam soltó una carcajada musical. 

—Tú no te ves nada mal tampoco… grande y fuerte…

—Soy muy mayor para tí. —Adam se rió de nuevo, con mucha menos gracia. Se sentía cálido y poco tenía que ver con el fuego en la chimenea. Quedó al borde de la silla, inclinado en dirección al mayor, a centímetros de su rostro mientras se miraban con intensidad, con muchas más cosas dichas con un vistazo que con mil palabras.

Tan cerca que podía oler su colonia, su shampoo, podía ver que el ojo que quedaba era hermoso, brillante, de un color cobrizo que le recordaba el ámbar. Duncan dudó un momento, después de todo los Omega preñados traían un alfa a cuestas. Pero algo le decía que si no lo había mencionado hasta ahora...quizás no estaba en su vida. Solo había un auto frente a su casa y nadie había pasado por su casa en días. Adam vivía solo. Quizás era viudo, quizás quería tener un hijo sin estar ligado, algo razonable en los omega modernos. Quizás lo habían abandonado al saber del cachorro. 

Aquella idea lo enfureció. ¿Quién podía abandonar a su suerte a una criatura tan hermosa? Claro que no le conocía. Pero olía bien, le recordaba a su hogar, a su madre muerta tanto tiempo atrás. Ningún omega que oliera de esa forma podía ser menos que perfecto.

—No lo eres, créeme. — Su mano recorrió su rodilla, subió por su muslo y fue detenida antes de llegar a su destino. Se preguntó si había dejado salir un quejido de frustración o había sido su imaginación.

—… En la cocina no…

—Entonces enséñame la cama… —Dijo Adam divertido, Duncan asintió suavemente y le guió de la mano. Joder. Debió hacer galletas el día que llegó. Quizás debería también sentir pudor… pero era imposible, no se comportaba así desde que era muy joven como para comprar sus propios preservativos, no empezaría ahora. Además, estaba ansioso. Tenía meses sin hacerlo por su voluntad, con consideración, con un orgasmo al final, estaba muy descuidado.

Su habitación era justo como imaginaba, prediseñada y genérica en la base pero llena de libros y películas tan extrañas que sólo podían ser de Duncan. Estaba ordenado y olía a limpio, olía a Alfa y Adam sintió sus pantalones tensarse. Ese aroma era increíble, jamás un Alfa había olido tan bien, tan correcto.

—¿Haces esto con frecuencia? —Adam lo miró y se alzó de hombros, perdió la bufanda, la chaqueta y el suéter en segundos.

—Ya no. —Dijo sin más, era cierto, tenía años sin hacer nada con alguien que no fuera Jean, mucho menos con tan poca anticipación. — ¿Te molesta, Alfa?

Duncan tragó saliva, Adam era bastante atractivo sólo estando ahí, quitándose la ropa en su dormitorio, pero nadie lo había llamado así en años y el Alfa dentro de él ardía de felicidad. Adam se inclinó sobre él, piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello, haciendo al mayor suspirar por el contacto de sus suaves labios contra un área sensible. Movió sus propias manos a sus muslos, recorriéndolos hasta llegar a su trasero y apresarlo golosamente. Escuchó una risita en su oído antes de sentir una suave mordida. No pudo decir nada al respecto, segundos después la boca de Adam estaba sobre la suya y el resto era historia antigua.

El beso fue dulce al principio, exploratorio, para Adam fue una sensación extraña, con aquel bigote y la barba de varios días que le picaba de la mejor manera. Pero no fue un beso inocente mucho tiempo. Fue cosa de minutos para transformarse en una húmeda batalla entre sus lenguas, bailando entre gemidos desesperados por aire y los jadeos que escapaban de Adam, que se frotaba contra el bulto de lo que era sin duda un impresionante miembro Alfa, y de Duncan que disfrutaba de la fricción y de la suavidad de la piel que tocaba.

El calor subió al punto en que la racionalidad los escapo a ambos, Duncan empujó lo suficiente para dejar a Adam en la cama y desprenderse de las últimas prendas en ambos cuerpos. La ropa, pensó Adam, era un pecado en ese hombre, con un cuerpo fuerte, fibroso, cuidado, con oscuro vello que bajaba desde su pecho hasta una polla que lo tenía salivando en su desesperación. Estaba lleno de cicatrices, grandes, pequeñas, algunas viejas y otras mucho más nuevas. Su línea de trabajo si duda le había costado cara.

—Eres precioso… —Susurró Adam,estirando la mano para recorrer las líneas de su torso con un largo y pálido dedo. Duncan sonrió, avergonzado.

—Yo tendría que decir eso. 

—No, no tienes que mentir .—Susurró incómodo. No sé veía bien, lo sabía, con el cuerpo deformado por el bebé de su más grande error… aún así Duncan le besó los labios, el cuello, el pecho, las clavículas y el estómago, cada centímetro explorado arrancaba de Adam los sonidos de un omega satisfecho, vergonzosamente necesitado. Quién diría que encontraría un Alfa tan gentil y dulce, Adam creía que no existían, que eran criaturas salvajes que se entregaban con pasión incapaces de resistir a los omega, estaba acostumbrado a esa rudeza. Pero esto era mucho mejor.

Ese pensamiento lo distrajo del recorrido de aquella boca que había llegado a su entrada, dejó salir un gritito de emoción cuando sintió su lengua abriéndose paso, como quien devora un fruto maduro. Oh, como le había hecho falta eso, luego de una vida de entregarse de esa forma su tiempo de recuperación había sido mucho más solitario de lo imaginado. Pero para algo era la terapia, pensó.

Su espalda se arqueó, sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello, suave y encanecido del Alfa mientras buscan algo de que sostenerse. Duncan usaba sus labios, su lengua, sus dedos. Joder, lo volvería loco. Su propio miembro estaba goteando casi tanta humedad como su entrada. Era deliciosamente obsceno. Tuvo que empujar al Alfa para no venirse antes de disfrutar del plato principal, su rostro estaba enrojecido y su barba húmeda. Sus ojos brillantes con el mismo deseo que Adam sentía.

Pero ese deseo también se mezclaba con algo de temor, al final los Alfa eran lo que eran, instinto puro y estaba mentalmente preparado para eso, se había repetido no sufrir más, incluso si eso terminaba con helarle el corazón. Se dió la vuelta de inmediato, poniéndose en 4 y presentándose para él, cuando habló fue con una súplica. Sabía que mañana su hijo le reclamaría el abuso, igual que sus rodillas pero por hoy tendría que dejarlo ser. Necesitaba ese calor y el confuso placer que lo acompañaba.

—Alfa… por favor, tómame…

—Mierda…

El movimiento fue gentil, Duncan le tomó de la cintura con aquellas fuertes manos, grandes, varoniles, ásperas y cálidas. La penetración fue lenta, a pesar de la humedad le provocó un poco de fricción pero no fue doloroso, por el contrario, la presión le arrancó un jadeo de tortuoso éxtasis. Quizás no había sido su plan al inicio, pero no iba a quejarse del rumbo que tomaron las cosas. Duncan se acercó calentando su sudorosa espalda con su propio pecho velludo, lo cubrió con su piel y su aroma caliente, varonil, ajustándose entorno a su cuerpo, que reconfortante y maravilloso era, de a poco sintió que aquella polla le calentaba también por dentro de una manera que no se podía explicar. 

Duncan comenzó a moverse con un ritmo lento, tan considerado, pero Adam de inmediato le dió a entender que no era necesario contenerse y vaya que no lo hizo. Duncan se incorporó acariciándole el cuerpo entero, como si tuviera delante de él algo irreal, efímero. Una lámpara maravillosa que de no ser tocada revelaría que todo era un espejismo. Ese hombre tenía mucha más fuerza y energía de lo que Adam esperaba, parecía decidido a romperle, golpeando al fondo de su ser y enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Sus brazos cedieron eventualmente, recargando su pecho en la cama, aferrándose a sabanas desconocidas entre gemidos que llenaban la estancia como una melodía lúdica. 

—Debería… protección. —Murmuró Duncan, quizás había palabras en medio pero Adam no podía entenderlas, su mente estaba en blanco.

—No, no importa… No, adentro, por favor… ah! —Adam había superado toda racionalidad, no es que pudiera quedar más embarazado. Lo único que le preocupaba era que aquél salvaje vaivén no se detuviera jamás. Si lo hacía perdería la razón. Una certera estocada más lo envió del otro lado, llenando las sábanas bajo su vientre con su orgasmo y cayendo rendido, fue Duncan quién lo acomodó lo suficiente para continuar su bombeo hasta que Adam sintió su calor llenarlo. Escuchó un gruñido en su oído y no pudo evitar un ronroneo satisfecho. Duncan respiraba agitado pero podía oler esa suave esencia de omega satisfecho y le llenaba de una satisfacción ancestral y bienvenida.

Pasados unos segundos el Alfa salió de su cuerpo, recostandose a su lado, sudoroso y jadeante, una mano sobre su rostro mientras recuperaba el aliento. Adam se quedó recostado, reptando hasta la almohada y acurrucándose contra ella.

—Lo siento… Creo que me deje llevar un poco.

—No… Está bien, muy bien… —Adam se rió y ambos cerraron los ojos, como si de alguna forma eso pudiera proteger la intimidad del momento de la inevitable sensación de que se habían portado como adolescentes en celo.

— ¿Piensas quedarte?

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Después de todo Duncan parecía ser un hombre privado, quizás no querría nada más que sexo y eso estaba bien, quizás no quería un extraño en su cama.

—No, pero necesitaré hacer cena para dos. —Dijo estirando el brazo en su dirección, Adam captó de inmediato y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Ese Alfa olía tan bien. Recargar su rostro contra su piel le dió paz y el latir de su corazón en su oído pareció borrar toda preocupación de su mente. No había sentido nada igual con otro Alfa desde… Bueno, ya no importaba, no podía traer un tercero a esa cama.

—Te ayudaré. Y si no, hay muchas galletas aún.

—Galletas y café, no tenemos 12 años. —Bromeó el mayor, inhalando suavemente el aroma de un omega satisfecho. No había sentido ese aroma hace años, no esperaba volver a hacerlo, pero jamás le había llenado el pecho con la sensación de que este era el lugar en que debía estar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? 

¿No había aprendido la última vez a no joder con cualquiera que metía a su casa? Casi le había costado la vida. Pero no esta vez. Adam olía bien, se sentía bien. Y estaba solo, cómo él. Quizás podrían hacerse compañia mutuamente, incluso si era sólo en la cama. Podía vivir con eso.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan y Adam se conocen mejor.

Con Duncan las cosas eran extrañas. Había pasado meses estudiando a Jean. Su carrera, sus negocios legítimos,sus pasatiempos. Cada cita era una oportunidad de diseccionar la información que el otro le daba y usarla para su beneficio. De encontrar en cada referencia lo que al otro le gustaba, que vino ordenaba con la comida, quería que supiera que lo sabía todo, quería que se diera cuenta de su interés.

Originalmente la idea era tener un novio con dinero que pudiera costearle las cosas que le gustaban. Adam no podía pedirle dinero a su madre, no cuándo ella prácticamente lo desheredó cuando decidió estudiar periodismo. Adam no pensaba trabajar como muchos de sus compañeros en tiendas o algo similar, según él tenía demasiada dignidad.

Jean era la oportunidad perfecta, le compraba ropa, zapatos, joyería, le llevaba a comer a los mejores lugares y se movía en autos de lujo. Pero la cosa se había salido de control. Había peleas, gritos. Reglas, más y más reglas, que limitaban la vida de Adam, que le asustaban. Algunas eran sencillamente crueles, otras le robaban todo poder que hubiera tenido alguna vez. Para cuándo no tenía ni la posibilidad de decidir… era tarde estaba enamorado.

La primera vez que lo dejó había sido luego de una pelea llena de gritos que había terminado con Adam en el suelo, la mesa de vidrio hecha pedazos debajo de él. Sentía el vidrio que hacía sangrar su brazo, sentía la humedad de la sangre escurriendo por él hasta el suelo. Pero no fue eso lo que le rompió el corazón, fue que cuando Jean se disculpó prometió que jamás sucedería de nuevo. La realidad es que apenas una semana más tarde la historia se repitió, y Adam, que renunciaba a todo lo que no le llevará a dónde quería estar, no podía vivir así. 

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Es decir… Este pueblo es pequeño y tú un chico de ciudad, con 6 meses de embarazo y ningún Alfa.

Adam bostezó, tenía sueño todos los días, todo el maldito día. Estar acurrucado contra el aroma a Alfa de Duncan, cálido y reconfortante no ayudaba mucho a mantenerle despierto. Se sentía como un crío, seguro, sin preocupación alguna. ¿Qué tipo de utilidad podían tener esas hormonas el la creación de un bebé? Sabía que la pregunta llegaría, había muchas preguntas que él quería hacer también. 

—¿Es oficial? ¿Estamos saliendo? —Dijo contraatacando con otra pregunta.

Es decir, llevaban casi 2 meses teniendo sexo en su casa o en la de Duncan, durmiendo juntos, comiendo juntos, mirando películas juntos en la silla del mayor, con Rusty moviendo la cola en su enorme cama a su lado. Más sorprendente aún era que no parecía importarle que cada mes Adam crecía para convertirse en una foca pequeña, su hijo ahora de seis meses, sano y ya bien acomodado en un vientre que era imposible de ocultar

.— ¿O ya nos terminamos otros temas de conversación?

—Quiero saber más de tí. Hace dos años te habría echado de mi vida…Tantas complicaciones innecesarias, que no justificaría la compañía, pero no tengo deseo de separarme de tí. —Dijo el Alfa, sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla y lo olfateo un momento antes de ponerlo de vuelta. Adam sonrió ante el gesto, Duncan jamás fumaba cerca de él y del bebé, incluso si a veces parecía muy ansioso por hacerlo.

Para Duncan no era gran cosa, estaba bien, podía renunciar al tabaco con tal de seguir así, recostado sin otra prenda que su ropa interior, acariciando con su mano libre el muslo de Adam, que llevaba encima una camisa suya, leyendo una revista en la cama del mayor, su vientre estirando la tela. A una parte de su cerebro gustaba de imaginar que ese bebé era suyo, que ese omega al que rápidamente se apegaba estaba creciendo con el peso de su hijo. Poder pasar sus manos, en el roce más delicado que era capaz de ofrecer, por el abultado vientre le hacía sentir completo, al principio pudo ver la duda y la desconfianza en Adam cuando llevó sus manos a esa parte de su cuerpo, pero en poco tiempo se acostumbró, dejando que su toque fuera un suave arrullo para los dos, el hermoso omega y al cachorro, un cachorro que no llevaba su sangre pero cuyo aroma ya podía reconocer cuando estaba cerca. Era la fantasía privada de quien jamás había tenido la oportunidad de tener una familia… esta no era una mala alternativa.

Adam no era tonto, sentía su mirada y sabía que compartían la misma fantasía. Pero todo sucedía tan rápido y lo hacía sentir asustado e inestable. No podía darse el lujo de tomar malas decisiones, ya no. Pronto una pequeña vida dependería de él. Debía ser prudente, precavido. Su cerebro y su corazón sin embargo estaban ya tan llenos de Duncan que sus deseos de vivir una vida privada eran imposibles . Estaba adolorido, jamás pensó que Duncan sería tan energético, tan apasionado y sobre todo tan elástico. Era una caja de sorpresas. 

—Alguien intentó matarme. —Dijo Adam, pasados unos momentos. — No malentiendas, probablemente me lo merecía. No fuí la persona más honesta… Solía ser periodista, me gustaba encontrar historias jugosas que llenaran las portadas de los tabloides, descubrir a la gente en su peor momento. Exponer a las personas al escrutinio público era mi trabajo y pasión. 

—¿Te hiciste de un enemigo?

—Oh, de muchos, créeme, pero no fue eso. Había una historia jugosa sobre un psiquiatra, le sospechaban de toda clase de cosas, en mi opinión su peor crimen era ser terriblemente ignorante, así que claro, decidí acostarme con su esposa para tratar de chantajear algo de información confidencial. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. —Se mordió el labio, no le avergonzaba su pasado, pero sí le preocupaba hablar de ello. No había hablado con nadie más que su psiquiatra y su abogado.

—El hombre intentó matarte. —Adivinó Duncan, aquella línea de trabajo, aquella actitud era tan inusual en un omega, pero Adam no era un omega cualquiera, era honesto, apasionado, escandaloso… Y le gustaba hacerlo con un viejo tuerto como él como si fuera un buen partido, era una locura, pero más sería dejarlo ir. 

—No. Jamás le hizo daño a nadie, su esposa tampoco, en realidad ella no sobrevivió a la misma mujer que me atacó a mí, era la maldita perra loca que iba por ahí matando gente mientras tenían sexo, era un fetiche suyo, o qué sé yo. Empezaba como algo de juego consensual pero luego… bueno, dígamos que no había nada divertido al respecto. Perra loca, como decía. —Su voz se hizo más grave, de pronto sentía tensión en el cuello. — Intentó asfixiarme con un cinturón, no sé cómo es que no estoy muerto, pero después de su arresto pensé seriamente en mudarme… 

—Si no fue eso lo que causó tu mudanza. ¿Qué fue?

—He tomado muchas malas decisiones en la vida. He hecho cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso. —Dijo con un tono sombrío.

—No eres el primero, ni serás el último…

—Supongo… Mi única relación seria fue con un hombre que después descubrí era cabecilla de una importante mafia europea. Claro que sospechaba algo cuando comencé a acostarme con él pero no tenía idea. Al enterarme ya era muy tarde, estaba hundido hasta el cuello. Pero para sorpresa de nadie no era una relación muy saludable. Jamás tenía un momento de paz. “¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién estás? No puedes salir sin mí, no me levantes la voz, no uses esa ropa, deberías dejar los supresores, no tomes anticonceptivos”. Lo amaba lo suficiente para caer en su juego… pero no lo suficiente para quedarme. Rompí con él y me mude a Nueva York, no estaba nada contento. Pero lo encontré de nuevo cuando salí del hospital, en medio de sesiones de terapia y estudios para averiguar si mi voz algún día volvería a ser la misma.

Duncan escuchaba intrigado y sin interrumpir. Por algún motivo la ide de que Adam estuviera enamorado de alguien más le provocaba ira, incluso si no estaba enamorado de él. Pero saberle tan vulnerable que había regresado a una situación abusiva le lastimaba de verdad. Adam parecía más y más perdido, pero Duncan siempre había sido bueno encontrando el camino.

—Estaba vulnerable, solo. Creí que no podría volver a tener sexo con nadie jamás, había tenido mi celo por primera vez en años, estaba hecho pedazos. Él estaba ahí para hacerme sentir mejor y yo lo permití… Me deje querer, cuidar, consentir, joder incluso le dejé hacerme un hijo pensando que eso cambiaría algo… Pensé que había cambiado, pero pasados unos meses volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Quería vincularnos, decía que jamás me dejaría ir. Que así siempre sabría dónde estaba, que jamás le sería infiel. Dijo muchas cosas… tantas que termine con un hijo suyo dentro, incluso si no podía marcarme… El ya me aterraba con el poder que tenía sobre mí, no quería darle nada más. Alguién me dijo que debería mudarme, empezar de nuevo. Huí y llegué aquí. 

—¿Te hizo daño?

—No más que esa perra loca. —Dijo alzándose de hombros. Jean ya no era importante. 

—¿Lo extrañas? 

—No. 

—¿Lo amabas?

Adam se quedó pensativo un minuto completo, tratando de ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía por Jean. Supuso que en su momento fue amor, apasionado y estúpido, joven como era él entonces. 

—Sí. Alguna vez lo hice. Pero ya no más, no hay lugar en nuestra vida para él. —Un silencio pesado y denso cayó sobre ellos, y Adam lo rompió, girándose en la cama. La camisa abierta se deslizó descubriendo su cuerpo. Duncan comenzó a besarle el vientre y el pecho pero Adam lo detuvo.

—”Quid Pro Quo”, D. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo tenías y cómo terminaste retirado en medio de la nada?

Duncan titubeó. Beso su pecho de nuevo y luego lo miró, su ojo brillante a la media luz de la habitación. Adam no era una persona con un pasado impecable, era evidente, pero no era un monstruo como él. No importa cuantas donaciones hiciera o a cuantas chicas ayudará a vengarse. Era sólo un monstruo.

—No voy a juzgarte. No soy idiota. Tiene que ser algo muy peligroso, veo tus cicatrices, veo todo el daño que te hicieron. ¿Hiciste mucho daño?

—Sí.

—Dime…

—Trabajé muchos años como asesino a sueldo. —Los ojos de Adam se abrieron como platos, pero no dijo nada. Habría matado por publicar un artículo sobre la vida de un asesino a sueldo. Aquello tenía perfecto sentido. Duncan no sentía que pudiera mentirle, pero temía que se fuera al saber toda la verdad. No tenía que dar detalles. —Era lucrativo, y yo tenía talento. Así que lo hice durante años hasta retirarme a los 50, eres considerado viejo si continuas más allá de ese tiempo y yo no deseaba hacerlo. Me mudé aquì con mis ahorros y mi pasado me encontró. Destruí todo lo que me ataba al pasado… Y sigo aquí.

—¿Así perdiste el ojo?

—Sí. 

—Lo lamento. —Dijo Adam, acariciando su rostro.

—No deberías, soy un monstruo.

—No… No lo sé. Quizás. Pero yo no tengo derecho a juzgarte. No soy una buena persona, pero vivo esperando serlo… Ahora voy a tener un hijo y no puedo evitar pensar que es un error. Que no sé cómo enseñarle a ser una persona mejor de lo que fui yo. Sé bien que jamás podré arreglar las cosas que he hecho. Tampoco tú. —Adam hablaba en serio. Había estado con Jean por años, Jean que era tan cruel en su vida personal como en sus negocios, que torturaba, asesinaba y robaba con la misma malicia con la que deseaba someter a su pareja. Duncan no. Duncan era amable, dulce y cariñoso, incluso con sangre en las manos.

—Hice cosas terribles.

—Lo sé. Está bien. No eres quien eras, ya no. Tampoco yo.

—¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? Tendrías que correr.

Efectivamente ¿Porqué estaba tan tranquilo?

—No lo sé. No me asustas, he vivido con miedo antes, no es nada similar a lo que siento a tu lado. —Pensó en lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañia, en lo bien que Duncan olía, en lo mucho que parecían conocerse sin saber nada el uno del otro. Recordó entonces historias de cuando era un niño. Supuso que era posible. — Siempre creí que era una idiotez pero… creo que tu y yo estamos destinados.

—¿Destinados?

— Dicen que todos los Alfa tienen un omega destinado en algún lugar… pero en un mundo con 7 billones de personas es poco probable que lo encuentres. Creo que tu y yo nos encontramos. No puedo explicarlo. Y no me pidas que lo haga, es cursi. 

—Creo que lo entiendo… Lo entendí cuando te ví, te quería a mi lado. Lo entiendo cuando te miro y no quiero dejarte ir… 

Adam sintió las mejillas enrojecerse como no lo habían hecho desde la secundaria. Que ridículo enamorarse ahora. Pero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si Duncan le dejaba entrar a su apacible vida con todo el equipaje que traía, como si fuera mejor con él ahí. 

—No me iré. Me gusta esto. No quería esto, nunca lo quise, pero lo quiero ahora. No sé qué quieres tú. No tengo opciones, voy a tener un hijo y estará en mi vida para siempre. Es un peso con el que no te pediré cargar.

—Jamás me casé, era una mala idea con el estilo de vida que tenía. Nunca pertenecí a ningún lado. Viajaba siempre, me movía, iba y venía, pero jamás me quedaba, incluso si hubiera querido no habría podido conseguir la vida que tengo ahora. No construí una familia por muchas razones, muchas de ellas eran el miedo a perpetuar lo que debe estar mal conmigo.

—No hay nada malo contigo.

Duncan sonrió. Pero no cambió de opinión.

-Esto es tan rápido. Pero no hay tiempo que perder, ya no. Quiero ser una familia contigo, incluso si ambos somos la persona equivocada para el trabajo.

—Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo, para aprender… para dejar ir el pasado.

Duncan besó de nuevo su vientre y cerró el ojo, Adam tocó su mejilla, la punta de sus dedos acariciando su piel con un roce fantasmal. Adam siempre tenía las manos frías. 

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—¿Vas a llevarme a una romántica cita en el viejo parque?

—No, esperaré a la feria del condado. 

Adam rió de nuevo Duncan también lo hizo, su risa era ronca y agradable, cálida, como caramelo. Creía que amaba a Jean, por eso soportaba abusos que no le habría tolerado a nadie más, pero encontrar encantador el más mínimo detalle… ese era probablemente amor de verdad. Y no sólo él lo sintió, también su cachorro, moviéndose como si quisiera tocar a Duncan también. 


	4. 4

—¿Así que lo estamos haciendo oficial ante el mundo?

—Creía que éramos oficiales desde que dejaste tu cepillo de dientes en mi casa.

—Bueno, si dormimos casi siempre ahí pues es dónde debe estar. —Replicó Adam. Duncan sonrió.

—Podríamos comenzar a dormir en tu casa. 

—No, la tuya es más grande. Y a Rusty no le gusta mi casa.

—Tus sillones son muy duros, es un perro delicado.

—Ayer vomitó en la entrada y luego comenzó a comerlo, tu argumento es ridículo. —Debatió Adam, Duncan sonrió de nuevo. Era la primera vez que compraban víveres juntos. Algo impresionante ya que esa primavera cumplían 3 meses de salir juntos. Adam ya no intentaba esconder su vientre de 7 meses. Era imposible incluso con su cuerpo delgado, era más que evidente. Y… cuando estaba con Duncan tampoco quería hacerlo. Había un orgullo ahí. Cómo si en vez de despertar rumores su embarazo alejaría a la competencia.

Era imposible que ese hijo fuera de Duncan, no engañaban a nadie, todos sabían que Adam no tenía ni 5 meses de vivir ahí. Pero a él no parecía importarle. En ese estado de cómoda felicidad en que vivían aquel bebé era suyo, él le enseñaría a caminar, a hablar, a andar en bicicleta, como haría con un hijo de su propia sangre. Quizás el siguiente cachorro en su vientre sería suyo. Sí. Lo sería igual que Adam, su familia. La reclamaría y estarían juntos, viviendo en paz como deseaba cuando se mudó ahí años atrás.

Hacían todo juntos y Adam suponía que la gente del pueblo lo sospechaba, pero no tenían confirmación ya que ni Duncan ni él tenían amigos en el pueblo, incluso con la nieve derretida sus únicos vecinos sólo iban de vez en cuando, usando su casa en el lago como una casa de fin de semana. Y ya que Adam iba a casa a trabajar y Duncan solía salir a remar al lago con Rusty como única compañía, probablemente no sabían lo que sucedía.

Sin el frío terrible, si bien las lluvias de primavera no eran sus favoritas tampoco, Adam le encontraba encantó al lugar, todo era verde y olía a pinos y agua fresca, el lago parecía destellar cada mañana y podía quedarse mirando por horas en su dirección. Quizás no era el lugar el que había cambiado, era él mismo. Era feliz ahí, en gran parte gracias a Duncan. A las tardes cocinando juntos, a las noches de pasión que compartían, a los paseos junto al lago, a sentarse uno junto al otro, acurrucados con Rusty a ver una película. 

Y eso que no se habían vinculado aún, era imposible sin el celo y bueno… no habría celo en unos meses más. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en esperar a que su ciclo fuera regular antes de hacerlo. Cuando su celo fuera saludable y completo… bueno entonces irían por todo, marca, quizás incluso un cachorro más. Una familia grande y feliz en un pueblo pequeño y callado, donde nadie intenta matar a nadie y la gente deja la puerta de la casa sin seguro, en plena confianza de sus vecinos y amigos.

Pero salir, de la mano como iban ahora, a comprar cosas a la vista de todos, para Adam, era el mayor paso que jamás había dado. Trataba de no sentirse mal con su apariencia, con ropa holgada y suelta o con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, moverse ahora era siempre un esfuerzo. 

No salía con nadie desde y a causa de Jean, desde su primer rompimiento, que debió ser el último. Así que no tenía relaciones formales ni nada parecido, nadie que presentarle a su madre, no que quisiera presentarle a Duncan, el hombre no le había hecho nada malo. La mujer de la tienda los miró con interés muy mal disimulado al igual que la señora de la casita amarilla, la hermana de la mesera del restaurante y uno de los maestros de la secundaria. Adam conocía a todos, en parte gracias a Duncan que resultó ser mucho más sociable que él.

Lo puso algo nervioso. Si todos lo sabían la cosa se sentía más real. No que lo que sentía por D no fuera real… pero le pesaba, como si tuviera que probarle algo a alguien. Quería soltar su mano, no parecer tan enamorado, pero era una tontería, y el Alfa debía saberlo, ya que la sostuvo firme a cada momento.

—¿Quieres café?

—Pero no esa marca.

—Es una buena marca.

—No, anciano, son tus papilas gustativas que ya no funcionan bien. —Replicó metiendo en su canasta una marca diferente, Duncan hizo una expresión desdeñosa pero Adam sonrió y no pudo evitar suavizarla. El embarazo lo hacía brillar, como su propia pequeña estrella, grosera y mal hablada, pero suya.

Compraron huevos, shampoo para Adam, una nueva cortina de baño, algo de queso y fruta. Adam prefería ir al pueblo grande a una hora de ahí que tenía un supermercado, pero ahora aquello sería suficiente. 

—¿Puedes ir a buscar los premios para Rusty? 

—¿Los de tocino? 

—Son su favoritos.

—Lo consientes demasiado. —Duncan finalmente lo dejó ir y Adam se encontró extrañando su mano en la suya los 2 metros que estuvieron separados. Duncan era un hombre dulce, incluso con el perro. Incluso con armas bajo la cama, incluso con terrores nocturnos que lo despertaban cada noche. Adam no podría, estaría agotado.

La sección para perros estaba frente a la ventana principal. No había una gran selección, Adam prefería comprar cosas por internet, como el collar, el abrigo y la pequeña mochila que había comprado para el perro a pesar de las burlas de Duncan sobre quién lo consentía más. La tienda tenía comida, premios, platos de metal, algunos juguetes básicos como pelotas y peluches pequeños. Nada que pudiera servirles, Rusty era un perro grande, destrozaba los juguetes pequeños en cuestión de horas.

Tomó los premios de tocino y algo llamó su atención a la calle. Un auto negro, muy lujoso. Nadie tenía autos así en ese pueblo, los transeúntes lo miraban con sorpresa e interés. No, Adam. Adam conocía bien ese auto. 

—Jean…— con tan sólo pronunciar ese nombre en un susurro volcó su corazón en un palpitar furioso.

—¿Adam? —La voz de Duncan lo hizo brincar y tiró la caja de premios que cayó al suelo con un traqueteo y un golpe sordo. — ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —Mintió. No estaba bien, nada bien. Jean venía por él. Dijo que no lo buscaría pero era una mentira. ¿Qué no había sido una mentira? Igual que decirle que no volvería a golpearlo, que le dejaría salir sólo, que respetaría su espacio, que podía ver a sus amigos. Jean no era nada más que un montón de promesas vacías.

¿Para que? Adam no regresaría con él, se lo había dejado claro. Su rompimiento regreso a su mente, fresco. Vidrio roto, mesas volcadas, Jean estaba furioso, lanzaba cosas en su dirección y hacía mil preguntas. Adam no respondió ninguna, mucho menos cuando lo tomó del cuello, presionando iracundo para someterlo, el pánico ganó en ese momento y el Alfa también lo supo, pues lo dejó ir y no llamó su nombre cuando Adam salió corriendo del departamento con la certeza de que si se quedaba iba a morir. La perra loca no lo había matado, Jean tampoco lo haría.

Claro que no le había dicho nada de eso a Duncan, los detalles no eran importantes. Miró de nuevo a la calle pero el auto se había ido. Quizás había alucinado, quizás sólo iban de paso… Sí, en el verano era una ruta popular para conectar dos interestatales juntas, eso debía ser.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa?

—¿No quieres una película?

—D, quiero irme a casa.—Dijo tratando de no hacer una escena. El Alfa aceptó sin más preguntas. Llevaron sus compras a la registradora.

—¿Qué hay chicos? ¿Encontraron todo lo que buscaban? —La expresión de la cajera era algo más parecido a “¿Desde cuándo compran juntos?” que a su cordial saludo. Adam no estaba de humor para la charla, pero era insolente por naturaleza. 

—Ya no tienen condones extra grandes. —Dijo sin siquiera dudarlo. Duncan carraspeó y la cajera abrió la boca, mirando al Alfa y luego a Adam. — Eso es un problema.

—Yo… veré que el gerente lo sepa para el próximo pedido.

—Gracias. —Su tierna e inocente sonrisa fue fulminante. Pero sabía que Duncan le diría algo sobre su actitud. Mientras guardaban sus compras en la camioneta así sucedió.

—¿Era necesario eso? No eres tan privado como dices.

—Sé que es difícil darte cuenta con un solo ojo...—Duncan suspiró exasperado pero ambos sabían que era una broma. — Pero la mitad de las mujeres del pueblo te miran como el más delicioso pedazo de carne que haya caído en la jaula del lobo. Ahora resulta que el omega raro que se mudó hace unos meses sale contigo, yo no estaría muy contento. Ella le dirá a sus amigas, me lo harán más fácil.

—¿Qué?

—Marcar mi territorio. —Adam suspiró, como si aquello fuera de lo más obvio. Duncan se cruzó de brazos.

—No soy un árbol en el jardín, te amo, no tienes que orinarme frente a otros. Adam lo miraba con una expresión de asombro.— ¿Qué?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que no tienes que orinarme…

—Eso no. —Adam se había pegado a él pero Duncan lo presionó de nuevo contra la camioneta. Adam sabía que lo miraban, las mujeres de la tienda de costura y los que estaban en el restaurante para el almuerzo. Eso no evitó que Duncan lo besara con la misma dulzura y pasión que cuando estaban a solas en casa, como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto. Se separaron jadeantes. 

—Te amo.

—Joder… Yo también te amo. Pero aún así voy a orinarte.

—No lo digas así...

\----0000----

Estaban pensando en mudarse a una de sus casas de forma permanente. La casa de Adam era mucho más pequeña, pero Duncan tenía muebles más viejos. Había sido un proceso de un mes, largo y tedioso en el que cambiaban cosa por cosa, los muebles iban y venían. La casa se había convertido en una amalgama agradable entre ambos. El orden que Duncan disfrutaba y ese toque personal que Adam estaba desesperado por darle a su hogar. El armario bajo las escaleras se había convertido en una pequeña habitación para Rusty, con sus juguetes y su cama, incluso un retrato que Adam había impreso del mismo Rusty vestido con ropa elegante que hacía reír a Duncan siempre que lo veía.

Su risa, era todo lo que podía pedir. Adam que era un hombre que había amado de forma tan superficial y había dedicado su vida a mantener aquella superficialidad al máximo para evitarse otro corazón roto, estaba ahora inmerso en la relación más real que jamás hubiera enfrentado. Una que iba más allá del sexo, de la atracción física e incluso de la biológica, que indudablemente eran factores que tenían a su favor. Pero las cosas ya no eran así, Adam estaba seguro de que nunca había amado como amaba a Duncan. Incluso si parecían la pareja menos probable. 

A veces era muy evidente que Adam era casi 15 años más joven que su Alfa, no le importaba salir del pueblo para poder comprar los productos que prefería, o para ir al cine, incluso visitar a su médico a casi 3 horas de camino. El viaje lo emocionaba, salir de los confines de su pueblito era lo más cercano que quería estar a una aventura. Duncan era mucho más “local”. Se había acostumbrado a lo que estaba disponible en los alrededores, a hacer cosas como leer, ver películas viejas de la máquina de DVD y comer en el restaurante dónde el pie sabía demasiado a canela.

Pero aquellas diferencias no parecían ser relevantes para nada más que el decidir cómo pasarían su tiempo ese día, conduciendo a otro pueblo o tratando de decidir cuál de las películas, que Adam ya había visto, verían esa noche.

Ahora cocinaban juntos, no que Adam supieran cómo, pero tenían Youtube y mucho tiempo libre, ambos habían aprendido tanto y pasar la tarde preparando la cena era mucho más agradable de lo que jamás pensó. Esos momentos eran los que llenaban su mente de preciosos recuerdos, de calidez que despertaba en su mente pensamientos cursis y bochornosos.

Se llevó una de las prendas de Duncan, aún a medio doblar, y la olfateó suavemente. El aroma masculino, a madera y cuero, de su pareja envió una señal eléctrica directo a su entrada, pudo sentirla pulsando y humedeciéndose como cuando era un colegial que pensaba en su apuesto profesor de Historia, hace casi 20 años. 

No había pensado en dicho profesor en años, era Alfa así que claro todos los omega de su clase estaban perdidos por él. Era un hombre decente y Adam no sabía que nadie hubiera jamás logrado seducirle. Tenía 17 años, probablemente era lo mejor, habría terminado con el pobre hombre metido en la cárcel.

Pero que no daría por buscarlo ahora que eran ambos adultos, no al hombre mayor en que debía haberse convertido, al maestro de treinta y tantos que recordaba, con su cabello entrecano y brazos fuertes. Como los de Duncan, su Duncan. Su Duncan que olía tan bien, su Alfa, de nadie más, jamás lo dejaría ser de nadie más. Esas manos fuertes, masculinas, eran sólo suyas, se aseguraría de ello. Ya se había rendido a lo impensable, a serle fiel y monógamo, a ser sólo suyo como no quiso ser de nadie jamás.

El cuarto vacío del piso de abajo, ese sería para el bebé. Adam iba regularmente a monitorear su embarazo, uno bastante corriente, de libro de texto para su fortuna, pero se había negado a saber que esperaban, no le veía el caso, no tenía pensados nombres, cuando le viera la cara lo sabría. Era un problema para el Adam del futuro.

—Eso no es un conejo. —Gruñó Adam, mirando el perro de peluche que decoraba el cambiador de la pequeña habitación que habían pasado el último mes convirtiendo en la guardería. Destacaba con su tono café claro contra la habitación que era en su mayoría blanco y gris.

—No me gustan los conejos. —Explicó Duncan, sin dejarse afectar por los cambios de humor de su pareja, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos.— El perro luce más simpático. Se parece a Rusty, me gusta, lo dejaré aquí

—Ahora no tiene ningún sentido que la colcha, las sábanas y la mitad de su ropa tenga conejos.

—No entiendo el motivo para comprar todo con un solo tema.

—Es neutro, o sabemos si es niño o niña, los conejos son blancos. —No era la primera vez que explicaba eso a Duncan, o a cualquiera que quisiera pasar 15 minutos escuchándolo quejarse. Duncan lo miró hablar pero no cambió de parecer, en realidad sacó otra cosa de la misma bolsa de la que había salido el perro. Un mameluco.

—Duncan, no.

—¿No què?

—¿Cuándo compraste eso?

—Yo también puedo comprar por Internet. ¿Sabes? Soy un hombre adulto con una tarjeta de crédito. Y esta una prenda de ropa que le quedará por una semana, no es importante.

Adam respiró profundo, sabía que Duncan tenía razón, pero no salirse con la suya le estaba costando mucho trabajo desde hace unos meses. No tenía, ni había tenido nunca nada en contra de tener hijos, pero había sido muy cuidadoso con que fueran planeados, y hasta ahora no habían estado en esos planes. 

Así que no estaba especialmente preparado para el bebé que inevitablemente vendría. Apenas se habían acostumbrado a vivir juntos cuando Adam llegó a los 8 meses. Sólo un mes más de tortura y su bebé estaría con ellos.

Acarició su vientre distraído. D estaba listo para llevarse a Rusty un rato, Adam tenía tanto sueño todo el tiempo que preferiría quedarse, la idea de caminar o subirse al auto le provocaba náuseas. La idea de bajar del auto y hacer nada más que dormir e daba aún más náuseas.

No sé había molestado en vestirse bien, apenas la sudadera y unos pantalones deportivos, zapatillas de perro y su nueva faja de embarazo que era salvadora de su vida, cualquier cosa que le ayudara era bienvenida Adam no le decía que no a nada.

— Volveré en unas horas, llama si necesitas algo.

—Estoy bien, D. No iré a ningún lado. —Dijo con un suspiro, pero sonrió y se dejó besar, enredando sus manos en el cabello entrecano de su Alfa, jalando suavemente y separándose con un jadeo.— Vete ya antes de que terminemos en cama de nuevo.

—Eso no me molestaría, puedo quedarme.

—D, estoy bien, el bebé está bien, se quedará aquí dentro unas semanas más. ¿Vale? Vete a hacer tus cosas.

—Llevo mi celular.

—Anda ya.

D era adorable. Era un Alfa cariñoso y protector. Saber que Adam llevaba a su cachorro dentro era suficiente para que no quisiera perderlos de vista. Hacía cualquier labor física, cargaba las compras, movía los muebles para aspirar, sacaba al perro. Además se encargaba de consentirlo y hacerlo sentir tranquilo, seguro, en paz, llenaba su vientre de besos y palabras de cariño cuando creía que Adam estaba dormido, Adam sabía muy bien que aquel hombre había hecho de su bebé algo tan suyo como de Adam, incluso sin ningún verdadero lazo de sangre. 

La sangre, Adam sabía bien, no era suficiente para mantener a una familia unida, y no quería ni pensar en el verdadero padre de su hijo o en sus propios padres que no se habían mantenido juntos por él ni cuándo era un niño, algunas familias no están hechas para durar y otras se hacen de cero.

Duncan lo besó de nuevo antes de abrir la puerta y dejar salir al perro. Adam escuchó las patitas hasta subirse al auto y luego se fueron. Ya los extrañaba.

Su mano volvió a su vientre, pero la alejó de inmediato. Estaba bien. Estaban bien. Nada de esas cursilerías de hablar con su bebé cuando se sentía solo, ya bastante nervioso lo ponía sentirlo moverse dentro, tan lleno de vida.

Necesitaba ese tiempo a solas. Aprovechó para poner ropa a lavar y colgarla en el mismo cuarto de lavado cuando estuvo lista. Estaba debatiéndose que labor del hogar hacer ahora, el cabello recogido en un desaliñado chongo sobre su cabeza, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Se llevó una caja de premios para rellenar el frasco que Rusty tenía en la cocina, preocupantemente vacío, al menos se ahorraría un viaje y sus pies lo agradecerían.

No podía ser Duncan, era muy pronto. Quizás un vecino que quería usar la podadora o algo. Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, una sonrisa en su rostro que se borró en cuanto vio a Jean parado en su pórtico.

Era aún tan apuesto. Con su ropa fina y perfectamente cortada que caía delicada sobre él. Con su hermoso rostro, su aterradora cicatriz y su aroma a cuero, sangre y whisky. Adam se quedó ahí, en la puerta, congelado en pánico. Vió la sonrisa de Jean de nuevo, era mucho más aterradora ahora-

—Hola, Adam. Tanto tiempo, admito que no fuiste fácil de encontrar…—Dijo con una sonrisa fría, sus ojos escondían la ira que su voz no dejaba notar. ¿Lo había buscado? ¿Es que jamás lo dejaría ir?

Adam sintió el pánico crecer y quiso azotar la puerta, tenía que llamar a Duncan, tenía que volver a casa. Lo intento pero Jean la detuvo y la empujó de vuelta, preocupado por su cachorro Adam retrocedió y trato de correr el interior de la casa, pero Jean no se lo permitió, lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó contra el suelo, sus rodillas cedieron y su brazo libre fue único receptor del impacto, tratando de proteger su torso. Se sentó cuando Jean lo dejó ir, el cabello suelto ahora, se arrastró lejos de él. La puerta estaba cerrada, nadie lo escucharía…

—Jean… por favor…

—¿Por favor? — Se río con una risa fría y cruel, Adam tragó saliva. — Me confíe, te deje ir, pensando que te había hecho daño, que no me perdonarías en un tiempo, pensaba que cuando te hubieras calmado simplemente te buscaría y volverías. Pero te mudaste sin decirle a nadie, compraste la casa bajo un alias… 

—M… mi Alfa volverá pronto…— Aquello hizo a Jean hinchar el pecho y resoplar, furioso como Adam sólo lo había visto en sus peores momentos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Enfurecerlo no era el mejor plan, era un plan idiota. Había ido ahí por algo. Si tenía suerte era para reconectar...

—¿Ah sí? Tu Alfa ¿Eh? Has estado ocupado en verdad…—Su expresión se endureció, Adam quizás había cometido un error.—¿Huiste para venir a juntarte con algún imbécil? Te pedí por años formar una familia, tener hijos juntos, ser felices,y siempre dijiste que no. Creí que lo decías en serio, que tener una familia no era tu plan y pensé: "Bueno, es un Omega de carrera". Resulta que estaba equivocado, eres tan fértil como hueles, mi cielo, simplemente no querías una familia conmigo. 

Adam se arrastró de nuevo, la caja de premios se había roto y había trozos de tocino por todo el piso. Jean se acercó a acariciarle la mejilla y retiró el rostro de inmediato.

—Pero mírate ahora, unos meses aquí y ya tienes un cachorro ahí dentro… 

Si su mirada despidiera calor Adam habría estallado en llamas. Pero ahora sabía algo importante. Jean no sabía que ese era su bebé… no sabía que Adam había huido con su hijo. Quizás aún podría salvarlo.

—Creíste que podías solo mudarte aquí y empezar de cero. Que idiota eres, Adam. Te encontraría así vivieras bajo tierra.

Adam gimió, se alejó de nuevo pero chocó con la pared, no había a dónde ir. Jean sonrió de nuevo. Se incorporó y lo obligó a levantarse. Levantó su sudadera lo suficiente para confirmar que su vientre no era otra cosa, quizás un engaño de su mente. Pero el olor no mentía, tampoco su cabello brillante o su piel, suave y resplandeciente. 

Otro Alfa, al que apestaba toda la casa, le había jodido hasta hacerle ese bebé y Adam había estado encantado de dejarlo. La idea lo enfureció y lo empujó contra la mesita del recibidor. Se golpeó la cabeza contra un espejo y escuchó el florero caer al suelo. Jean no lo dejó caer, lo tomó del cuello y lo arrastró a la puerta. 

Afuera estaban dos de sus empleados, esos que Adam llamaba hombres de negro por sus trajes impecables y lentes oscuros. No.

—Por favor… -Susurró falto de aire. Jean lo arrastraba con saña, le dolía la cabeza y sentís a su hijo moverse, asustado por el ruido sin duda. —Jean.. mi bebé, por favor.

—Está bien Adam, todo estará bien, te adelantaste un poco, eso es todo. Vamos a ser una familia, con un bebé, con un perro. Y con papi que jamás saldrá de casa de nuevo… tranquilo, estoy seguro que unos cuantos cachorros más te ayudarán con eso.

Ese bastardo. Adam no podía creer que fuera el único Omega que un hombre así quisiera, pudiendo tener a cualquiera. Lo empujaron dentro del auto y no pudo decir nada cuando sintió algo inyectado en su brazo. Quiso luchar pero solo escucho a Jean susurrando a su lado, su cuerpo se entumió y sintió el familiar calor de los brazos del Alfa a su alrededor. 

Luego, nada. 


	5. 4

Duncan volvió a casa un par de horas más tarde, pero casi de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien. La primera señal fue el aroma, el aroma a miedo, a furia, a un Alfa que no era él. El olor a omega asustado, su omega.

— ¿Adam?

No hubo respuesta. La casa estaba en sepulcral silencio. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su omega? Llamo de nuevo pero nada. Un par de pasos después sintió algo crujir bajo sus pies, la mesita del recibidor estaba volcada, el espejo de la pared roto y una caja de premios de Rusty regada por el suelo. Señales claras de lucha. Una lucha que Adam no estaba en condiciones de ganar, no solo era delgado y delicado, sin experiencia alguna de lucha o defensa personal, preñado y sin duda sorprendido.

No era nada bueno, no había sangre, pero que lo llevaran con vida le preocupaba mucho más, nada bueno podría venir del secuestro de un omega con 8 meses de embarazo.

Sintió su pecho arder, con preocupación, con ira, la más pura y ardiente que jamás había sentido, desquiciante y salvaje. Pero este no era el momento de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, no si quería una oportunidad de encontrar a Adam.

Fue a la habitación y abrió la caja de seguridad, dentro había dinero y pasaportes de distintos países, un teléfono celular con su cargador y un revólver semiautomático con una buena cantidad de municiones.

Por ahora necesitaba ayuda. Adam había dejado su celular en la mesita de noche, aún conectado a la corriente, así que no podría usarlo para rastrearle. Necesitaría ayuda para averiguar a donde había sido llevado, quizás algo en las cámaras de la Interestatal, quizás en alguna parada, no podía perder más tiempo.

Encendió el celular de la caja fuerte y llamó uno de los pocos números que había ahí guardado, una voz seria respondió del otro lado con un saludo simple.

— Habla Duncan, Hill. Necesito un favor.

— Si alguien me hubiera dicho, que el Black Kaiser saldría de su retiro no lo habría creído.

— No estoy regresando al negocio, como dije, necesito un favor y tú me debes uno.

—Ver para creer, pero soy un hombre de palabra.—Respondió el hombre.— ¿Qué buscas?

— Alguien se llevó a mi omega, lo vas a encontrar y rápido.

—¡Oh, mierda! — Había que ser un cabrón para hacerle daño a un omega, pero llevarse a la pareja del Káiser era suicidio, quien fuera iba a necesitar protección a nivel presidencial.

—Envíame los detalles, te llamaré de vuelta en una hora. —Si bien sonaba algo incrédulo no le cuestionó nada. Que Vizsla hubiera sentado cabeza era impresionante, quién se hubiera llevado a su omega era hombre muerto, y con tal de no deberle más favores el ayudaría a encontrarlo. .

Duncan colgó y se dedicó a buscar pistas, había huellas de otro auto afuera, envió una fotografía, pero nada más, no había cabello, ni sangre, lo que era bueno, significaba que Adam, por ahora estaba intacto.

Mataría de nuevo, esta vez por su familia, incluso para él la familia, su pequeña familia, lo era todo. Esperaba que aquel quien se había atrevido a tocar un sólo cabello de Adam fuera al menos lo suficientemente listo para saber que era hombre muerto. Quién fuera mejor debía dar una buena batalla, Duncan pensaba divertirse. ¿No era esto a lo que se había dedicado por años?

—Lo tengo.

Fue lo único en el mensaje que recibió de Hill. Anexa estaba una dirección que le parecía vagamente familiar. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en el motivo, se había cambiado de ropa, negra, gruesa, algunas prendas antibalas. Tenía el revólver en la cintura y había sacado armas mucho más grandes del suelo del garaje, rifles semiautomáticos. Duncan iba más que preparado para desatar una guerra, pensando que no dejaría a nadie vivo, se habían equivocado de Alfa esta vez.. La palabra “Letal” estaba tatuada en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Pero la familiaridad sólo aumentó cuando llegó a su destino. Era una propiedad enorme, con guardias, puestos de vigilancia, rejas electrificadas, esa no era la casa de cualquiera. no podía importarle menos en ese preciso instante en la que su sangre hervía con rabia, aquellos imbéciles probarían la mordida rabiosa del Black Kaiser . Adam podía estar dentro, su corazón le decía que lo estaba, y eso era toda la motivación necesaria para mover lo que intentaba enterrar. Aquella adrenalina de la cacería, esa emoción que burbujea en la sangre antes de enfrentarse cara a cara con el peligro.

Su larga experiencia lo llevaron a identificar los puntos ciegos de las cámaras y los accesos rápidos en cuanto caminó hacia la construcción. No se molestaría con la reja, fue directo a una de las puertas de acceso y le disparó a todos los que quisieron meterse en su camino, cayeron como piezas de un dominó. Disparó a la cabeza del que era jefe de área, de los 3 hombres que salieron de la caseta y en el pecho de los dos que llegaron corriendo atraídos por el ruido.

Esperaba encontrar unos 20 guardias fuera de la casa, pero para cuando llegó a la puerta de lo que debía ser un patio lateral había matado a casi 30 personas. Le era tan fácil, como un pez en el agua y apenas había recibido un disparo en el hombro que no era más que un rasguño. ¿Podía criar un niño así? Letal y cruel, el Káiser negro a quién se le temía en los ciclos bajos, alguién con tanta sangre en las manos, una mamba negra escurriéndose bajo la casa llena de suficiente veneno para matar a 100 hombres.

Con pasos decididos cruzó al final el umbral que lo separaba de la gran casa. Seguía dispuesto a todo, los guardias habían demostrado lealtad a quien quiera que fuese el captor de su Adam, aquello entonces era algo más personal y por ello, él también lo volvería personal. Quizás lo que no esperaba, tan dispuesto a matar a todos los que hubieran pensado en proteger a Adam en nombre de su jefe, era encontrarse con lo único que no mataría. Familia.

En el gran recibidor ya lo esperaba una comitiva armada. La estancia circular como el mismo Despacho Oval alberga una sala blanca en su totalidad, en el sillón principal se sentaban dos personas, detrás de ellos y sus costados los hombres armados apuntaban a la entrada. Aquel sujeto vestido con traje lo llamó por su nombre.

—Duncan… Debí saber que eras tú. ¿Dejaste alguien vivo allá afuera?— dijo con sorna delineando su sien al lado de un ojo marchito.

—¿Jean? Eres el hijo de Esther… — preguntó aún sin bajar el revólver en su mano enguantada. Apuntando. Esther, su tía, hermana gemela de su madre a quién no veía en años. No desde que había preferido subir en su carrera, ganar más dinero y viajar más a servirle a sus propósitos. Cuando se lo habían negado había tomado su nombre de soltera y se había ido sabiendo que no podría volver incluso si hacían negocios juntos. El ya era un hombre cuando su primo Jean nació el ya era un hombre pero se había enterado, no había pensado en ello por años.

Jean era idéntico a su tía Esther, la genética había jugado bien sus cartas pues Jean podría pasar por su hermano, con un parecido extraordinario, mucho más joven, mucho más orientado a quedarse en la familia y no a separarla, como Duncan había hecho antes de que Jean naciera y lo siguió haciendo mucho después. No conocía a su primo, nunca tuvo la necesidad, tal vez incluso hizo algún trabajo para él en el pasado pero sabía que era parte de su familia. La sangre pesaba entre ellos. Apenas entonces notó a Adam, pequeño y sorprendido en el sillón a lado de Jean.

—Adam…— murmuró bajando lentamente su arma.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Así que tú eres el Alfa que husmea en la basura eh, pensé que tenía un enemigo muy bien conectado, casi lo admiré al ver al gran Black Kaiser tocar a mi puerta, pero, eras tú—. Dijo Jean mirándolos a ambos con sorpresa.

— Adam, Jean es mi primo.

— Jean es mi ex novio…—le indicó a Duncan mirando de reojo a Jean intentando ponerse de pie — Duncan es mi alfa. Es el padre de mi cachorro, por favor Jean.

El capo no pareció inmutarse ante la declaración del Omega a su lado, al contrario tomó una de sus pequeñas manos cubriendola con la suya y apoyandola en la rodilla de Adam como una manera de detenerlo de cualquier movimiento, en una amenaza clara, sutil y elegante.

—Eres mucho mayor Duncan, dejaste a la familia, eras casi un rumor en la cena, a pesar de todo estaban orgullosos de ti, haciendo brillar a la familia en uno de sus nombres menos conocidos. Tu madre aún espera que llegues para Navidad, creeme adoro a mi tía, es la mujer más dulce que he conocido. Pero no es así como funciona ¿verdad primo?

— No lo es—. Dijo Duncan sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa. — Pero deberías pedirle a tus hombres que bajen sus armas, no puedo matarte ni tu a mí, somos familia.

—No es necesario que te quedes, ya tengo mucho que limpiar… Ahora que Adam es tuyo… no tengo más opción que rendirme, es tu omega y como tal será parte de la familia… jamás haré daño a mi familia. — sentenció y llevó la mano de Adam hasta sus labios y le dio un beso en el dorso.

Adam no podía creer lo que veía, sentía las chispas volar en el aire, sentía su descontento arder como un incendio desde su tacto hasta su vientre donde su cachorro decidió moverse en incomodidad. Sin embargo eso no cambiaría nada. Duncan y Jean se habían reconocido como familia. Eran familia, era una conección que Adam no tenía con sus hermanos ni primos, algo muy Alfa y de familias muy antiguas. Duncan caminó hasta ellos, estiró un brazo hacia él y rápidamente Adam corrió a su lado. Que locura, los artículos que podría escribir sobre ellos y jamás dejarían su pluma.

—Vizla.

—Duran…

Ambos parecían serios, llamándose por sus apellidos, nada de apodos ni nombres de pila, Adam se sintió pequeño entre dos Alfa de tal linaje

Duncan guardó su arma y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Adam y lo guió hasta su camioneta fuera de aquella residencia.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Duncan rompiendo el silencio.

—Tengo muchas preguntas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que sí, Jean no me hizo daño, supongo que mi bebé lo evitó, estaba preocupado de irme a labor de parto prematuro—. Dijo suspirando, acariciando su vientre. Duncan se tomó un momento para inhalar y realmente dejar ir todas esas feromonas Alfa que había llamado para reclamarlo suyo y llenarse del aroma de su pareja y su cachorro, adoptivo como era, pero que se sentía completamente de su creación..

—Tú ¿Estás bien?— Adam lo miró con devoción.

—Ahora sí— Dijo velozmente antes de besarlo y Adam se derritió contra él, al fin relajado luego de aquél extraño encuentro. Olía la sangre y no le importaba, hace mucho que había decidido que no le importaba.

Adam se abrazó a Duncan con fuerza, su cachorro entonces pateó ante las endorfinas en la sangre del Omega.

—Síentelo, sabe que estamos a salvo ahora— dijo tomando la mano de su Alfa para llevarlo a su vientre.

—Siempre los protegeré Adam, siempre. — prometió Duncan sintiendo en su palma a su hijo moverse desde el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba.

—Lo sé.

Ahora no quedaba más que volver a casa y esperar a su bebé, juntos por siempre.


End file.
